Tamers AE
by Acrimon
Summary: This is what I think should have happened instead of the digimon going back to the Digital World ALONE. *hint* This story is for everyone who thought the ending was wrong.


Tamers AE

Author's Note: I had to add a new character to make this work but since this is the only part where she does anything important (except showing up) I decided to not rewrite the rest of the story. Sorry if this confuses anyone.

Also, I gave them all crests. If you think any of them is wrong, TOO BAD! But you can comment and if I think your idea is better, maybe I'll change it.

''It will not end like this. It's not right.'' Rise was the only one left standing at the bottom of the portal. The others were walking away but had turned back now at hearing her speak.

''Even though we've all taken different paths and come at different times, now we are all here because that is our destiny. We belong to the Digital World like our partners and I will not stand here and let them go on without us.'' By this time, she had awakened their crests and now the tamers were all beginning to glow with the colors in their hearts.

''This is the final decision.'' She held her digivice to her heart. ''And I've made my choice.''

Her digivice shone bright silver and she stepped forward. When she was directly under Darcrimon, her digivice started floating up to him but she held on and was soon lifted into the air.

Takato stepped forward too, his digivice glowing red. He went and stood under Guilmon and also started to fly. Rika and Ryo came next and together, shining in blue of different shades, they took their places beneath their partners. Then Henry, Jeri, Suzie (not wanting to be left by her brother) and finally Ai and Mako. All their digivices glowing with the power of their crests in green, yellow, pink and purple they awaited the decisions of Kazu and Kenta.

Surprisingly, Kenta was the first to step forward. ''Kenta…'' Kazu was shocked more from his friend's assertiveness than his decision. Kazu was usually the one of the two of them who made the choices.

Kenta turned. ''I've always been afraid of what I should do and that I might make the wrong choice, so I let you make them. But now…'' he trailed off. '' This is the one thing in the world that I've never been more afraid of. But also that I've never been more sure of. I know I can rely on myself to make the right decision… because… I know in my heart… that this is my destiny.'' And with that his crest and digivice blazed like fire although it was in fact the color of snow. Reliability. He went and stood beneath Marineangemon. Kazu followed him, thinking (but not saying) that Kenta had become a stronger tamer than him but at the same time not being jealous. Just accepting himself as the tamer he was. Without knowing it, his crest appeared inside him and his digivice shone orange as he walked up and floated under Gardromon.

When they were all flying and starting to go through the portal, Mr. Wong ran up trying to stop them. ''Wait! Henry I'm sorry! Don't go!''

''Don't be sad Daddy,'' called Suzie as she floated higher ''we're going home for the first time.''

''I never meant for this to happen! I'm sorry!'' yelled their father again.

''It's ok Dad. All I have to say is thank you.'' called Henry ''you helped me find my destiny.''

They flew through the portal and it closed behind them.

To know their destinies gave them new life and they spoke the contents of their hearts.

''Belief,'' said Takato ''because anything is possible when you believe.''

''Friendship,'' said Rika ''to know who I can depend on and who can depend on me.''

''Fate,'' said Ryo ''it is not mine that makes me who I am, but who I am that decides what mine is to be.''

''Protection,'' said Henry ''for those who are weaker than me.''

''Courage,'' said Jeri ''to be brave through the darkness and to never give up.''

''Purity,'' said Suzie ''to see through what is not real, and on to the light inside.''

''Hope,'' said Ai and Mako together ''so we can always see the light at the end of the tunnel.''

''Reliability,'' said Kenta ''to always be there for those who are alone.''

''Kindness,'' said Kazu ''so I can always help and accept others just the way they are.''

''Strength,'' said Rise ''to fight forever for what I know to be right.''

As they spoke, they surged with digital power. Their binary was etched into the fabric of reality and they became truly part of the digital world.

When they landed, they saw that the world had changed. It was green and new, and they knew that all was right for they had saved it from the dark.

For many days, they worked together, sailed over the ocean and through the jungle until they came to a lake.

''Look,'' said Mako ''there are people.''

He was right. On an island in the center, there were figures moving around. The tamers swam to it and found a group of kids about their age looking down at them as they lay on the ground.

A boy with crazy brown hair and goggles walked over to Takato.

''Welcome to our world. And yours too.''

The boy held out his hand and Takato took it in his own.

''We made it,'' he said ''this is the place where we belong!''


End file.
